


Sweet dreams

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: When he was a little child , Yuuri's mom told him stories about the sweet dreams. Special dreams that come true if you believe enough in them.





	Sweet dreams

Sometimes when I woke up , I can't believe all the good things that happened to me are true. It's true that Viktor Nikiforov become my coach or it was a dream? It's true that I win silver last year and gold this one at Grand Prix Finals or it was a dream? It's true that I propose to Viktor and in two months is gonna be our wedding or it was a dream?

In this moments I open my eyes I look at the beautiful man that sleep right next to me. With his messy platinum hair , his soft features , his pale pink lips and his athelic muscles. He look like an ancient god. I press a soft kiss on his lips to wake him up.

"Morning Vitya~!"

"Morning Yuuri!"

A kiss on the lips , one on the cheek , one on top of his nose and another two back on his lips , we start to cuddle and make out.

"You are very affectionate this morning , Yuuri."

"But only with you."

"Yuuri~.. Do you have any sweet dreams that you what to become true?"

Now I'm blushing. Viktor is the single one that I told about my sweet dreams and who he make them become true. But it's still something that I want..

"Well.."

"Yuuri! You know that you can tell me everything!"

"I know.. I just thinking.. In two months we are gonna mary.."

"And I'm gonna become Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.."

"Ihm.. This sounds so good!!"

"And you know what you're gonna become after our wedding?"

"Hm.. I'm not sure , but I think I'm gonna be Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Am I true?"

"Yes! Yes , you are!" and the Viktor kiss me on my lips. "Back to your sweet dream?"

"Vitya.. After we get married.. can we.. can we adopt a child?"

"Yuuri.."

"I know is a big responsibility , but I really want a family with you and I know that biological we can have our child so I thought..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because Viktor kissed me. A very passionate kiss full of emotions.

"Yes , Yuuri!! Yes!!! I want to adopt a child!! I want to have a family with you!!"

Viktor was so happy that I could see happy tears in his eyes. And when he cry , I start to cry.

"I'm so happy to hear that."

We remain in bed cuddling , making up and thinking about future. We gonna have a family. We need to decide if we gonna live in St. Petersburg or in Hasetsu. How many kids do we want? Our first one is gonna be a boy or a girl? What's gonna be his or her name?

So many questions , but now no one matters. We are happy. We are together. This is what matters.

I think I was the middle of the day when we decide to go out of the bed.

"Yuuri! I need to take a shower!"

"And?"

"Wanna come?"

"If you ask me so nicely."

Even if we live together for two years by now , I still worship Viktor's perfect body. And he still worship mine. Why? I don't know. People said that at our age , we are not old , but in sports world , we are and it's good to have someone that don't care about this. After we finish the shower , we dressed up in some casual clothes and go to eat something.

"Yuuri!"

"Huh?"

"I love you~!"

"I love you too!"

"I don't know if I already told you , but you are my sweet dream. Before meeting you I never thought I'm gonna love someone so hard like I love you. You change my life in better. Before you I thought I'm gonna live the rest of my life alone."

"Viktor.. You are too good for me."

"Nothing is to good for you , my Yuuri!"

I love this man! And I'm happy that I'm gonna live the rest of my life with him. I'm the luckiest man in the world. Why? Because my sweet dreams are true.


End file.
